The Sleeping Handsome
by kuuma-kun
Summary: Kyoko had her day off and spent her time reading story books but when she was in the middle on her way home, a fairy came asking for help...
1. Would you help me please?

**Hello, this is kuuma-kun**

**Here is my second fanfic and I'll make a longer story this time =)**

**Thanks Merines Shinku for your help**

**Hope you like it and sorry for grammartical error and such**

**Of course, I don't own Skip Beat~**

**

* * *

**

The Sleeping Handsome

#1: Would you help me please?

"And they lived happily ever after." Kyoko finished reading her storybook. It was her day off and she had nothing to do that was why she ended up reading storybooks in the public library. She had finished several before and this time she finished reading _The Sleeping Beauty_.

Looking at the time, she started to pack her things ready to go home. When she exited the library suddenly she heard a little girl voice came out from nowhere.

"Please, help me," asked the voice.

Kyoko turned her head to the left and right but she found no one around then she started to walk away when she heard the same voice again. Curious with the voice she asked, "Where are you?"

"Here, I'm up here," said the voice.

Kyoko looked up and she saw a very little girl as big as her thumb flying on top of her.

_Could it be?_ Kyoko asked to herself, not believing what she saw, "IT'S A FAIRY!"

With sparkling eyes, she grabbed the fairy and shook it rapidly "P-p-p-please calm down! My name is Kanae, a fairy and I came here to ask for your help."

"What help?"

"Let me explain. It started when King Hizuri Kuu and Queen Julie had a baby boy who they waited for a long time and so for his birthday they threw him a party. All people in the kingdom were happy for the baby. My friends and I were also invited but only one person wasn't and that person was Shou, the wicked warlock. Out of anger he cursed the prince that he would die on his 20th birthday, we couldn't break the cursed but we could change it so that it could be broken by a true love kiss."

_Why does it sound so familiar?_ Kyoko thought to herself with her sparkling eyes, "So, what does it have to do with me?"

"Only you who can break the curse!"

"You're kidding. I never met your prince before so how come you know I'm his true love?" Said Kyoko walking away.

_A PRINCE! A PRINCE! But what if he is ugly? NO! From all the story books I've read princes ARE handsome, so there're no ugly princes! But I've refused her offer! Do I have to turn back or no? NO! I CAN'T! I still have my pride! _Kyoko debated with herself.

"Hey, wait… I just knew that it was you. You can call it a fairy's instinct."

"Once I decided no then it's a no…" Kyoko held herself, _Don't regret. Don't regret. Don't regret. Don't regret. Don't regret. Don't regret!_

_Hmm, such a stubborn girl._ Thought the fairy, _Alright, let's try this._

"Hey, I can grant all your wishes if you want," said Kanae.

Hearing that Kyoko suddenly stopped and turned her head, "Really?"

"Yup, but you have to help me first. How's that?"

_OH, NOOO… She said she can grant me all my wishes! What should I do? What should I do? Should I accept it? But, I've said no and I have my pride so I should refuse it! But, I want all my wishes come true! What should I do? _Kyoko struggling again, _What the hell with pride! I'll accept her!_

"Fine, I'll help you." Answered Kyoko cheerfully after several minutes of thinking.

* * *

**Please give me your comment so I can improve it...**

**You can give some ideas too =p**


	2. The Weapon Is A Stone?

**Hi, Kuuma-kun's back… =)**

**Thank you for those who had given me reviews and read my story… I'm so happy~**

**And thank you to ****Merines Shinku for helping me again**

**There was someone who asked whether Kyoko had joined show biz or not and the answer is not yet. So, in this story Kyoko hadn't met Kanae, Tsuruga, Maria, Yashiro, and the rest =D**

**So, here is the second chapter. Enjoy~**

**Remember, I don't own Skip Beat ;p**

* * *

The Sleeping Handsome

#2: The Weapon Is A Stone?

"Here we are," said Kanae pointing to a house.

"Whoa… A HOUSE OF SWEETS! The one that appears in the Hansel and Gretel story!" Kyoko exclaimed excitedly.

In front of them stood a house that was made of sweets. Its walls were made of waffles, the door was made of chocolate biscuit, while its windows were made of strawberry wafers and the roof was made of bread with vanilla frosting on it that made Kyoko want to eat it whole.

Kyoko and Kanae came in only to be greeted by two other fairies; one was a male who wore a pair of glasses on his face and the other one was a petite female who had blonde, long wavy hair. As expected Kyoko ran towards the two fairies and shook them excitedly.

"Whoa… MORE FAIRIES! So cute!"

"H-h-hi…" greeted the one with glasses.

"P-p-please, st-st-stop…" said the other fairy.

"Geez, what an energetic girl," Kanae said to herself, "Hey, please stop it! They can't breathe!"

Finally Kyoko released them but she still looked at them with sparkling eyes, making the two fairies frightened.

"So, let me introduce them to you," Kanae started, "The one with the glasses is Yashiro and the little blonde is Maria. Yashiro, Maria, this is…"

Suddenly Kanae stopped talking and started to think while the other fairies looked at her confused.

"Hey, don't tell us you haven't asked for her name?" asked Maria.

"Actually," Kanae answered sheepishly, "I haven't."

"Geez, Kanae. How could you bring her without knowing her name?" asked Maria placing her hands on her hips.

"I forgot, okay?" Kanae started to get annoyed.

"Hey, hey, we can start the introduction anytime, so you two should stop arguing," said Yashiro.

"So, what's you name, girl?" asked Kanae looking at Kyoko.

"I'm Mogami Kyoko. Just call me Kyoko," answered Kyoko with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kyoko-chan," greeted Yoshiro cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, Kyoko Onee-sama," said Maria with a very wide smile.

"ONEE-SAMA?" Kyoko surprised, "Why did you call me Onee-sama?"

"Yes, because Kanae has brought you here, so you must be an incredible person."

"Alright, let us explain your mission to you," said Kanae seriously, "Please get yourself a seat inside."

Then Kyoko was lead to a room which happened to be a kitchen. There were windows around the room; wooden pantries filled almost half of the room and some shelves hanging on top of them. On the other side, there was a stone stove and in the middle of the room, there was a wooden dining table surrounded by four wooden dining chairs.

Kyoko took a seat on one of the wooden chairs, ready to listen to the fairies' explanation.

"Here is your mission: kiss the prince who is sleeping on the castle tower and wake him up," said Kanae without blinking an eye.

"But before that, you have to defeat the dragon that was placed in front of the castle by the warlock to guard the prince," said Maria.

"And that dragon is a part of the dangerous clan, Vie Ghoul," continued Yashiro.

"Beagle? How cute that name is! Perhaps the warlock is a lovely and funny person to choose Beagles as his pet!" said Kyoko cheerfully.

There was a silence in the whole room before it started to be filled by very loud laughs making Kyoko confused.

"What a funny girl you are, Kyoko-chan." Said Yashiro between his laugh.

"Hahaha, maybe that's the thing that makes her special." Continued Kanae.

"I respect you more than before, Kyoko Onee-sama." Said Maria.

"So, so, how can I defeat this Beagle?" asked Kyoko excitedly.

"You know what? You have a very special weapon with you." Answered Kanae pointing to Kyoko.

"Special weapon? What's that?"

"You know it yourself, deep down in your heart." Said Yashiro.

"Yes, the one that you treasure the most." Said Maria.

_Something that I treasure the most?_ Thought Kyoko, "Ah! Is it this stone?"

Kyoko took a blue crystal stone from her jeans pocket and showed it to the fairies.

"Yes, that one!" answered the three fairies at the same time.

"WOW! It's cool! I can kill a dragon with Corn? How magical Corn is!" said Kyoko excitedly.

Yet again, the silence filled the room.

"What? Corn? As in the vegetable?" asked the fairies at the same time.

"Yes, Corn" answered Kyoko innocently.

_What a pathetic name. _Thought the three of them.

"If you have found the weapon then let's head to the castle and wake the prince up." Said Kanae.

"Leave it to me!" Said Kyoko to the rest.

Then they headed to the castle tower where the prince sleeps to wake him up with Kyoko's kiss but before that, as the fairies told her, she had to defeat "Beagle".

"WOW! A CASTLE!" exclaimed Kyoko.

Finally, they arrive at the front of the castle tower. There, they could see a very tall tower that was made of stones and there were some vines growing on it. Suddenly, there was a big, low voice heard, "Hello, little girl."

"Whoa,…" said Kyoko amazed.

* * *

**Thank you a lot for reading~**

**Please give me your comment and your thoughts so I can improve the story =)**

**Thanks once again…**


	3. Are You Beagle?

**Yay! Finally the story is updated!**

**Sorry for being late .**

**So, here is the chapter 3 of The Sleeping Handsome**

**Enjoy~**

**Btw, I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

The Sleeping Handsome

#3: Are You Beagle?

"Hello, little girl."

Kyoko who was curious with the voice she just heard, was looking at all directions, searching for the owner. When she turned her head to her left, she found a very big black creature-no, a giant to be precise- looking at her with its big, narrow eyes.

At first Kyoko didn't know what it was since there was no enough light. After observing the black giant, Kyoko realized that it was the dragon that the fairies had told her earlier.

"Whoa…" said Kyoko amazed, "A DRAGON!"

_This is the first time I saw a dragon! Usually I only read about it in fairy tales! Whoa! I never expect that it is sooo big! Mr. Warlock! How did you make him to become your pet?_ Kyoko started her crazy thoughts without realizing that the dragon started to get annoyed because he was ignored.

"Hey, little girl, what are you doing here?" asked the dragon, "Here is not the place for a little girl like you to play."

"Hey, hey, Mr. Dragon," Kyoko called excitedly, ignoring what the dragon said, "Are you Beagle, Mr. Warlock's pet?"

"WHAT? BEAGLE?"

"Yeah, it's you name, isn't it?" Kyoko answered with her happy excited face, "The three fairies over there told me that you guard the prince here."

Listening to Kyoko and the dragon's conversation, the three fairies could only do a deep sigh.

"My name is Reino, a member of the dangerous dragon clan, Vie Ghoul."

"Ah, so, it's true that you are Beagle!" Kyoko exclaimed innocently.

With that words, Reino's anger that had risen to the very top, exploded.

"THE HELL WITH MY NAME!" Reino shout angrily, "I'M GONNA EAT YOU, LITTLE GIRL!"

"Wa, wait a minute… Why are you angry at the first place?" Kyoko stayed still, confused by the angry Reino.

"Danger, Kyoko-chan!" shout Yashiro.

"Run, Kyoko Onee-sama!" exclaimed Maria worriedly.

_Geez, what an untactful girl she is. Fool._ Kanae thought, "Fool! Use your weapon!"

_Eh? Weapon? AH! I forgot that I have a weapon! _Kyoko thought, then took out Corn from her jeans' pocket. _But, if I use Corn against him, he will be killed and I don't want to kill him. Dragon is an almost-extinct animal, so I have to treasure it!_

"What's taking you so long? Use your weapon!" shout Kanae getting irritated.

_BUT! If I keep him alive, the prince will be eaten later!_ Kyoko still in her deep thought. _I'll never let it happen!_

By that last statement, Kyoko raised her hand that held Corn up and faced Reino. At the same time, a purple light came and only the shouting of Reino was heard. After a few second, the purple light disappeared and Reino was lying on the ground.

"Is he dead?" asked Yashiro.

"I think so." Said Kyoko.

"YAY! Kyoko onee-sama won! Hurray!" shouted Maria.

"Geez, you made me worried." Said Kanae.

"Now, we can go upstairs to the tower where the prince is!" Said Yashiro excited.

"YEAH!" All of them shouted at the same time.

_Only a little more and I can meet with the prince!_ Shouted Kyoko in her heart.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Who's that?" asked Yashiro.

"What is that ugly voice?" asked Kyoko.

"How rude! I, the magnificent Sho!" shouted Sho.

"Hah?" shouted all of them surprised.

* * *

**The story ends here~**

**Thank you very much for reading…**

**Please give me some comments or ideas so I can improve the story =)**


	4. Is He The Prince?

**Hue! New chapter!**

**Hi, everyone~**

**Sorry for the very late update. I'm too busy with my assignments .**

**But, don't worry I don't have any intentions on stopping this story before it really ends =)**

**So, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

The Sleeping Handsome

#4: Is He The Prince?

Suddenly a blond-haired man in a black cloak appeared in front of Kyoko and the fairies.

"Khu, khu, khu, khu. What a useless pet," Sho said while looking at the dead dragon, "But, he is only a pet. I bet all of you will never be able to defeat me! I will never let you save the prince! NEVER!"

"Hey, what's wrong with you, Mr. Warlock?" Asked Kyoko innocently, "Are you in love with the prince that you trapped him like now?"

Sho's face became as red as a boiled crab because of anger mixed with shame, "OF COURSE NOT! It's because of jealousy that I made him die!"

"Then why are you keeping the body? Isn't it useless?" Asked Kyoko.

The fairies who were watching the scene could only laugh and giggle to their top. "Yes, but just like what I explained to you when we first met, remember? We changed the curse, so instead of death, the prince would only slept and would be woken up by a true love kiss." Said Kanae.

"Ah! I remember now," Kyoko answered. "Then, no more talking, Mr. Warlock. I'm going to wake the prince now!"

"What?! A little and unstylish girl like you is going to wake the prince?" Sho said with sarcasm while pointing at Kyoko, "Even a dragon is better than you. I wonder if the prince will wake up with your kiss."

"Shut up!" Kyoko angered, "If you don't shut your mouth, I will not giving you this!"

Kyoko took out something from her jeans pocket that made Sho and the others surprised.

"It's Kurigo Pucchin Purin!" Sho shouted with sparkle in his eyes.

"If you want this pudding, then shut your mouth and eat it there on the corner. Don't disturb me while I'm waking up the prince. Got it?" Said Kyoko while pointing at a corner inside the castle garden.

"We… well", Sho said while thinking which one to choose: the pudding or the prince. As he recalled, the last time he ate that pudding was around ten years ago. It was when he was a child and after he grew, people became afraid of him, thus no one gave him that pudding anymore. He really missed that pudding.

"Okay then," Sho decided with a bit of obligation in his tone, "I'll eat the pudding on the corner you're pointing at."

"Yayyy! Then, here's your pudding and the plastic spoon. Enjoy!" Kyoko said passing the pudding to Sho with a very big smile. All the fairies were watching the scene with surprise.

"What a powerful woman Kyoko is." Said Yashiro.

"She was not just defeated Mr. Warlock with Kurigo Pucchin Purin, but she made him obey her as well!" Said Kanae.

"Wow, my love for you has became stronger, Kyoko onee-sama!" Shouted Maria happily.

After that, Kyoko and the fairies headed to the castle tower where the prince slept for quite awhile. The castle was big and luxury. There were many paintings of the king and queen on the wall, some vines grew on the other side of the wall, some decorations placed on the corners of the hall, a red carpet for welcoming the king and the queen, and of course, the throne chairs.

It was not easy to reach the top of the tower because of the height and the stairs, but Kyoko and the fairies made it somehow. The first thing they saw when they reached was a wooden door. Kyoko took a deep breath before opening the door, wondering how the prince looked like and what he would do after he woke up.

When Kyoko opened the door, she saw a very beautiful scenery. A room with a window across the bed, made the room filled with sunlight. Some birds were chirping as if they were singing and on top of the bed, laid a handsome sleeping prince.

* * *

**Kyaa! It's the prince! What will Kyoko do? And who is the prince?**

**Well, let's find out in the next chapter~**

**Thank you very much for those who waited patiently. I'm really sorry because I delayed the story for over a year .**

**Please give me some feedbacks so I can improve the story =)**


End file.
